Kizuna
by Cyaaz
Summary: Persahabatan itu bebas, ikatan yang terjalin di dalamnya pun begitu. Di mataku ikatan di antara mereka berdua sangatlah kuat, hampir tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. #TemanTanpaKata


_Yosh! Kali ini Cyaaz ikutan #TemanTanpaKata bareng Author yang lain!_

 _Taun lalu nggak ikut, taun ini nekad!_

 _Hahaha._

 _Langsung saja dinikmati, semoga berkenan di hati karena bagi Cyaaz fic ini sangat berarti..._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine, as always_

* * *

 **Kizuna**

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai ketika seorang gadis kecil tomboy dengan rambut pirangnya sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri, tiga ekor anak kucing sedang bermain di sekitar kakinya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kucing tersebut. Ia memang sangat menyukai kucing, beberapa kali ia mengusap dan menggelitik perut mereka. Kemudian gadis itu membuka sebuah kotak bekal yang ia bawa, menikmati makan siangnya dan membaginya pada anak-anak kucing yang sudah menanti.

Halaman belakang sekolah memang menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika jam istirahat tiba. Ia bisa bermain dengan banyak kucing dan ada bibi Myrna yang terkadang juga ikut menemaninya. Ia lebih memilih bergaul dengan Myrna - seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ di sekolahnya - beserta kucing-kucing ini dibandingkan dengan bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka hanya akan membuatnya sebagai bahan lelucon karena kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Ya, Cagalli Hibiki memang berbeda dari anak-anak lain seusianya. Mungkin tidak terlihat secara gamblang, namun kekurangan yang gadis bermata _amber_ itu miliki sering kali membuatnya di- _bully_. Tentu ia bukan anak yang akan menangis dan pasrah saat di- _bully_ , ia tergolong kuat dan bahkan berani melawan anak laki-laki yang mengganggunya. Namun ketika seisi kelas menjadi pelaku pem- _bully_ -an yang ia alami, Cagalli akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh. Terlalu banyak masalah, terlalu banyak keributan yang akan tercipta. Lebih baik menjauh dan simpan energi untuk hal lain 'kan?

"Hey, ternyata kau di sini?"

Cagalli tersentak kaget, tidak biasanya ada anak lain yang datang ke tempatnya berada saat ini. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang berdiri menatapnya. "Wah, kau suka kucing ya?" Cagalli hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga suka, tapi... Aku tidak berani memegang mereka, geli!"

Cagalli hanya terdiam menatap seorang teman sekelas yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya, ia adalah murid baru bernama Lacus Clyne. Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu mulai bicara lagi, ia mengatakan banyak hal dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar. Cagalli hanya bisa mengangguk sesekali sambil tetap merasa heran, kenapa dia datang ke sini?

"Ah, iya!" Lacus menepuk tangannya dengan riang. "Kau suka komik tidak? Suka baca DC?" Cagalli pun mengangguk, sejujurnya ia sangat suka dengan serial komik bertema detektif yang disebut oleh Lacus. "Wah, bagus! Aku juga suka DC, kemarin aku..."

Lacus kembali bercerita panjang-lebar mengenai serial komik favoritnya dan Cagalli kembali mendengarkan. Lama kelamaan antusiasme terlihat di wajah Cagalli yang semula datar, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kedua gadis kecil itu pun menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang kuat.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Ugh, apa yang kau pesankan untukku, Cagalli?!" Lacus bertanya dengan nada tinggi, melotot pada sahabat terbaiknya yang sedang tersenyum jahil. "Rasanya aneh!"

Cagalli pun tertawa, kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah gambar yang tertera di buku menu - gambar sushi dengan isian gurita.

"Ugh, kau tahu aku tidak suka gurita 'kan?" Cagalli mengangguk tidak bersalah. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Dan Cagalli kembali tertawa keras, ia begitu puas dengan keusilannya hari ini.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Pergi dengan Lacus lagi?"

Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak sedang bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya. "Ya, hari ini aku akan mengajaknya makan kebab di tempat paman Andrew," jawabnya. "Mau ikut?"

Kira Yamato menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian," ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Tapi... Bukankah dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengajaknya pergi?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya ragu, tapi..." Cagalli beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan menghampiri Kira. "Kau tahu Lacus 'kan? Jika dia sudah bilang ingin A, maka itu lah yang harus terjadi."

"Dan apa paman Siegel akan mengizinkan... Ah, lupakan. Paman Siegel begitu percaya padamu, beliau pasti mengizinkannya." Kira mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara - tanda menyerah.

"Apa? Kau iri karena aku dapat kepercayaan lebih dari paman Siegel untuk menjaga Lacus?" Goda Cagalli. "Kau cemburu?"

"Hentikan!" Desis Kira dengan nada rendah. "Beliau lebih mempercayaimu hanya karena kalian sudah bersahabat sejak SD, sedangkan aku..."

"Itu pun karena aku yang mengenalkannya padamu, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku-"

"Baik, baik, Cagalli- _sama_..." Kira membungkuk di depan Cagalli dengan kedua tangan melambai-lambai di atas kepala. "Saya sangat berhutang pada Anda..."

Cagalli tertawa puas, lalu ia memakai kacamatanya. "Baik lah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Akan kusampaikan salam darimu."

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Lacus!" Cagalli bergegas menghampiri sahabat bermata _sapphire_ -nya yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh saat mereka berdua sedang melihat-lihat di dalam toko DVD. "Lacus, kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat ia mendapatkan kembali kesadaran yang sempat hilang, Lacus mengangguk cepat dan berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan Cagalli. Ia tersenyum tipis pada orang-orang di sekitar yang sudah menatapnya, berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau..." Cagalli merasakan cengkraman di lengannya menguat, Lacus menggeleng pelan. "Baik lah, kalau begitu kita cari tempat istirahat saja."

Setelah itu mereka beranjak perlahan ke kantin, Cagalli memesan dua cangkir teh hangat untuknya dan Lacus. Saat duduk bersama dengan saling berhadapan, Cagalli memperhatikan raut wajah Lacus yang begitu pucat. Meski begitu Lacus berusaha untuk menahan apa pun yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, tak ingin membuat siapa pun cemas.

"Dengar, Lacus," Cagalli membuat Lacus yang sedang menunduk langsung menatapnya. "Aku akan diam soal ini, tidak akan kukatakan pada paman Siegel," ucapannya barusan membuat Lacus mulai tersenyum. "Tapi dengan satu syarat, setelah ini kita langsung pulang." Lacus hendak menjawab, namun Cagalli kembali melanjutkan. "Kita bisa datang ke sini lagi lain kali, aku akan tunjukkan banyak tempat menarik dan juga makanan lezat lainnya nanti."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan, Lacus akhirnya setuju dan mengangguk untuk merespon gadis bermata _amber_ tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Terima kasih, Athrun." Cagalli mengembalikan buku catatan milik seorang teman sekelasnya setelah ia selesai menyalin. "Mohon bantuannya lagi lain kali ya?"

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di hadapan Cagalli tersenyum. "Tentu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai besok ya!" Cagalli hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas, namun pergelangan tangannya tertahan.

"Tunggu," Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati Athrun sedang menatapnya. "Kau buru-buru?" Cagalli menggeleng, lalu gadis itu sedikit menunduk untuk menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Athrun. "Oh, maaf." Buru-buru Athrun melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" Cagalli langsung bertanya pada intinya, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya begitu lugu.

"Sabtu ini kau sibuk?" Akhirnya Athrun bertanya dan Cagalli menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Bagus, maukah kau..."

"Hey, Zala!"

Cagalli sontak menoleh, sementara Athrun terlihat geram melihat teman berambut peraknya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Apa maumu, Yzak?"

"Kau lupa? Kita ada pertandingan penting, kenapa kau belum siap-siap?" Tanya Yzak Joule dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sebagai kapten aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan, apalagi kalau-."

"Baik lah, Yzak, aku tahu," Athrun menghela nafas pasrah, lalu ia mengambil tasnya di meja. "Ayo, kita ke aula sekarang," ucapnya pada Yzak. "Maaf, Cagalli, lain kali saja kita bicara lagi."

"Huh? Oh, baik lah." Cagalli sedikit terlambat merespon, sepertinya suara Yzak yang nyaring sukses menggetarkan fungsi-fungsi otaknya untuk sesaat. "Semoga berhasil, Teman-teman!"

Dengan itu cagalli menyaksikan kepergian sepasang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang hendak mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertandingan basket antar universitas. Sesaat kemudian ia pun beranjak dari kelasnya, berjalan melewati koridor kampus yang terbilang megah dan cukup ramai. Sesekali mata _amber_ -nya mengamati orang-orang di sekeliling, mereka terlihat asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat sedang bercanda-tawa, sedangkan yang lain berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas.

Cagalli mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajahnya, lalu ia membenahi posisi kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk. Gadis itu merasa sangat bersyukur, ia merasa sangat senang karena dapat menjalani hari layaknya orang normal, hampir.

Ya, Cagalli sungguh beruntung dapat masuk ke universitas Minerva. Universitas yang baru saja dibuka tiga tahun yang lalu ini merupakan salah satu universitas bergengsi di kota tempatnya berdiri. Mahasiswa di kampus ini memang masih terbilang sedikit karena umurnya yang masih sangat muda, namun hal itu justru merupakan sebuah seleksi alam yang menguntungkan. Tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa sama dengan tidak terlalu banyak masalah yang akan mereka timbulkan. Para dosen dapat lebih mudah memperhatikan murid-murid mereka dan proses belajar-mengajar pun berjalan dengan lebih efektif.

Di samping itu Cagalli merasakan keuntungan lain, ia mendapatkan begitu banyak teman yang baik di kampus swasta ini. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya di sekolah terdahulu yang perilaku dan kepribadiannya kurang baik, Cagalli hampir tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang terbilang menyebalkan di Minelva.

Sungguh, Cagalli benar-benar senang dan merasa bersyukur. Berkat usulan dari kakaknya - Kira, Cagalli dapat berdiri tegap dan selalu tersenyum menghadapi kesehariannya sebagai anak kuliahan. Bukan hanya Kira, Lacus juga sangat berperan dalam pembentukan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Cagalli saat ini. Tanpa hadirnya Lacus Clyne di sisi Cagalli, gadis bermata _amber_ itu mungkin akan tetap menghabiskan waktu senggangnya sendirian.

"Cagalli Yamato!" Cagalli tersentak dan menoleh, seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang mendekat sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hi juga, Kira," ucap Cagalli pada sang kakak. "Ya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kira yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa kau tiba-tiba ingin bolos kuliah dan akan memberiku tumpangan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, aku tidak akan pernah membolos."

Cagalli tertawa kecil, kakaknya yang satu ini memang sangat disiplin dalam belajar. "Lalu?"

"Sedang istirahat, dosen terlambat 1 jam," Cagalli kembali tertawa. "Padahal sore ini aku..."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikanmu pergi dengan Lacus!" Cagalli memotong kalimat Kira, membuat sepasang _amethyst_ mengarah tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggu kencan kalian, jadi tidak bisa kah kau membiarkanku mengajaknya pergi berdua dengan tenang?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli tertawa. "Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda!" Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kira, terima kasih ya."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Mengajakku kuliah di sini, aku benar-benar tidak menyesalinya."

"Anggap saja itu balasan untuk mengenalkanku pada Lacus, bagaimana?"

" _Deal_."

Mereka berjalan beriringan melintasi koridor kampus, berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal seperti keseharian mereka di kampus dan juga perkembangan masing-masing di bidang akademik. Berbeda dengan Kira yang tekun dan ulet dalam menuntut ilmu, Cagalli tergolong anak yang berbakat namun kekurangan motivasi. Berkali-kali Kira berusaha meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia dengan mudah dapat melampauinya, namun gadis berambut pirang itu selalu merespon dengan tidak serius.

Mungkin Cagalli terbilang seorang pemalas, namun ia merasa apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini sudah sangat memuaskan baginya. Mungkin ia tidak menonjol di kampus, namun hanya dengan berbaur di antara mahasiswa lain di Minelva sudah sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Bayangkan saja, seseorang dengan pengelihatan yang sangat minim sepertinya mampu menempuh pendidikan hingga ke perguruan tinggi dan bahkan mampu berdiri bersama siswa-siswa lain yang normal.

Ya, pengelihatan Cagalli memang tidak sempurna. Meski ia mengenakan kacamata dan telah menjalani sekian banyak oprasi untuk mengatasi kelainan syaraf pada matanya, gadis itu tetap tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas pada jarak jauh dan jarak bacanya pun kurang dari 10 cm. Selama bertahun-tahun ia belajar dengan mengandalkan telinganya, mencatat setiap inti penjelasan guru dan meminjam buku catatan teman.

Itu sebabnya Cagalli tidak terlalu suka pada matematika, ia tak dapat mengikuti perhitungan guru yang tertera di papan tulis. Cagalli lebih pandai dalam menghafal sejarah dan kosa kata bahasa asing. Beruntung ia merupakan seorang anak yang cerdas, ia selalu dapat mempertahankan nilai meski sering mengalami kesulitan di sana-sini.

Terkadang keadaan kelas yang ramai membuatnya tertinggal penjelasan dari guru, terkadang teman-temannya tidak berkenan meminjamkan buku mereka. Saat itu terjadi, yang bisa Cagalli lakukan adalah belajar dari buku cetak yang ia miliki dan sesekali bertanya pada guru. Guru-guru itu pun tidak semuanya berlaku baik, ia pernah mendapat cibiran dari seorang guru yang membuatnya sakit hati. Hanya karena kekurangan yang ia miliki sejak lahir, ia mendapat perlakuan buruk dari banyak orang. Padahal ia sendiri tidak menginginkan kekurangan tersebut ada pada dirinya, Cagalli pun tak kuasa memilih takdir yang ia peroleh.

Tapi itu semua terjadi di masa lalu, sebelum ia mengenal Lacus dan juga Kira. Sekarang di sini lah ia berdiri, ia merasa bersyukur atas kekurangan yang ia miliki. Berkat kekurangan itu lah ia dapat bertemu dan bersahabat dengan Lacus, berkat kekurangan itu lah ia dengan mudah dapat memilah mana sahabat yang benar-benar tulus dan mana yang tidak. Jika seseorang tidak memiliki niatan yang tulus, ia tidak akan mendekati dan bertahan di sisi Cagalli yang memiliki kekurangan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Oh, baik lah," lamunan Cagalli terputus saat Kira kembali angkat suara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku harus kembali sekarang, kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku masih dapat melihat dengan baik di siang hari." Jawab Cagalli setelah mengangguk. "Aku bisa membedakan bis dari warnanya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kira tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Sampai nanti Cagalli!"

"Sampai nanti!"

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Cagalli dan Athrun?" Lacus terlihat begitu terkejut, kedua mata _sapphire_ -nya membulat. "Mereka berdua?"

Kira mengangguk. "Athrun bilang, dia akan mengajak Cagalli pergi nonton sabtu ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Cagalli tidak cerita apa-apa padaku?" Lacus menautkan alisnya. "Hmm, akan kuintrogasi nanti."

"Lebih baik kutanyakan pada Athrun dulu, siapa tahu dia membatalkannya?" Kira mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan Lacus, mereka berjalan berdampingan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama. "Jangan rusak kejutan dan membuat Cagalli tahu sebelum waktunya."

"Hmm, kau benar." Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kira. "Aku tak ingin merusak kisah cintanya, aku ingin Cagalli merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang kurasakan ini."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu, bagiku dan Cagalli... Apa yang sedang kami nikmati saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya." Lacus tersenyum tipis, mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka yang kelam. "Kami berdua sama-sama memiliki kekurangan, namun di sisi yang berbeda." Lacus kembali melanjutkan. "Lalu kami-."

"Kalian tidak memiliki kekurangan apa pun jika dibanding dengan yang lain, kalian hanya berbeda." Kira mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Lacus. "Tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, Lacus."

Lacus tersenyum menatap sang kekasih. "Hmm, kau benar." Ia kembali bersandar di bahu pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Seandainya semua orang dapat menyadari hal itu seperti dirimu."

Lacus teringat kembali pada masa-masa suram yang ia lalui bersama Cagalli. Betapa ia bersyukur telah ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Mereka selalu dapat saling mengerti dan menguatkan, meski pertengkaran kerap mewarnai kesehariannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan mereka pun semakin kuat, tak terasa sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun mereka bersahabat.

Awalnya Lacus tidak menyangka, Cagalli memiliki kekurangan yang membuat gadis itu tersisih dari lingkungannya. Melihat gadis bermata _amber_ itu seperti melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan sedikit perbedaan di antara mereka. Jika Cagalli memiliki keterbatasan pengelihatan yang menjadi kekurangannya, maka Lacus mengidap penyakit yang diturunkan dari keluarga.

Ya, setiap orang pasti tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus sedang mengidap penyakit yang cukup berbahaya. Keceriaan dan sikap ramah gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu membuatnya nampak sehat. Meski terkadang ia terlihat pucat, dengan keras ia berusaha menutupinya. Alhasil tidak banyak orang tahu bahwa gadis itu mengidap penyakit epilepsi sejak usianya masih delapan tahun.

Tak pernah terlupakan olehnya, saat ia pertama kali mengetahui fakta tentang penyakit yang diidapnya. Betapa Lacus sangat terpukul dan putus asa, ia bahkan sempat... Mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa kali. Beruntung sang ayah segera menangkap basah dirinya, ia segera menahan sang putri tunggal dan dengan upaya keras membujuknya untuk berhenti melakukan hal tersebut.

Lacus tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan, usianya masih begitu belia saat ia diharuskan menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Ia kehilangan sang ibu semenjak balita, perekonomian keluarganya pun tidak begitu baik. Sang ayah dituntut membesarkan putri tunggalnya seorang diri, berusaha membesarkan, mendidik dan menguatkan hati gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

Dan pada akhirnya usaha Siegel pun berbuah manis, perlahan Lacus mulai dapat menerima kenyataan pahit tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menjadi Lacus yang ceria dan tulus mengasihi sesama, ia pun senantiasa membantu sang ayah dalam pekerjaannya. Hingga suatu ketika... Lacus bertemu dengan Cagalli.

Hidup Lacus mulai berubah setelah ia berteman dekat dengan Cagalli Hibiki, kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang mulai ia rasakan kembali. Meski ia sering kali terjatuh di saat tidak terduga, ia hampir tidak pernah merasakan sakit dari luka yang ia dapat. Meski ia harus putus sekolah akibat kondisi keuangan yang semakin memburuk, ia memiliki seorang teman berbagi yang setia. Dan meski ia tak dapat berlari ke mana pun dengan bebas, sang sahabat selalu membawakan kepingan warna-warni dunia luar padanya.

Ya, Siegel sangat protektif. Lacus hampir tidak pernah keluar dari lingkungan rumahnya, harus ada sang pengawal - Cagalli - yang mendampinginya jika ia ingin pergi ke luar. Siegel sangat mempercayai Cagalli, Lacus pun heran dengan hal tersebut. Di mata sang ayah, Cagalli lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Alhasil, Lacus selalu menjadikan Cagalli sebagai tameng, bahkan ketika ia melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis bermata _amber_ tersebut.

"Hey, lihat!" Lacus terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Kira bersuara. "Di luar ada kembang api, bagus."

Lacus ikut menoleh ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya, rangkaian kembang api penuh warna terlihat di sana. Lacus tersenyum, kembang api itu memang indah. Namun bagi Lacus, kembang api yang ia lihat bersama Cagalli beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah yang terindah. Saat itu malam tahun baru, Cagalli mengajaknya pergi untuk melihat kembang api dari puncak sebuah menara di dekat rumahnya. Lacus tentu sangat bersemangat, dengan susah payah ia mendapat izin dari sang ayah.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Lacus berada di luar rumah pada saat tengah malam, menikmati perayaan malam tahun baru yang biasa dinikmati remaja seusianya. Dan ketika lonceng besar di tengah kota berdentang, ratusan kembang api meluncur dari berbagai arah. Kemilau penuh warna memenuhi langit gelap, seolah menjelma menjadi butiran bintang untuk sesaat. Begitu banyak kembang api di segala arah, membuat Lacus berputar riang menikmati keindahannya. Lacus takkan melupakannya, malam ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Meski hanya berlangsung sejenak karena Siegel langsung menjemputnya, Lacus sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada sang sahabat.

Seperti itu lah Siegel, ia benar-benar melindungi putri tunggalnya dengan baik. Ia tak mengizinkan gadis berambut merah muda itu bermalam selain di rumahnya, hanya sekali ia mengizinkan Lacus tidur di rumah Cagalli. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan sikap Siegel, Lacus adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Sebagai seorang ayah yang membesarkan Lacus sejak kecil seorang diri, Siegel berhak menyayangi dan melindungi gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati. Terlebih dengan penyakit yang diidap gadis itu, Siegel tak ingin melonggarkan pengawasannya pada Lacus walau untuk sedetik saja.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan," lagi-lagi Kira berhasil membawa Lacus ke alam nyata. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum paman menelpon." Kira tersenyum lembut pada Lacus. "Aku bukan Cagalli, jadi aku ragu beliau akan memaafkanku jika kita terlambat pulang."

Lacus tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yup, cuma Cagalli yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah oleh ayah."

Sepasang sejoli itu pun melangkah pulang dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Cagalli?" Lacus mengetuk pintu kamar Cagalli, ia terlihat begitu cemas. "Cagalli, kumohon... Buka pintunya."

Tak ada jawaban, pintu kayu berwarna kecoklatan itu tetap tertutup dan di dalamnya pun hening. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Lacus semakin cemas, ia menoleh pada sepasang pemuda yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_ tak mampu merespon, seorang lainnya hanya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Lacus pun kembali menghadap pintu dan mengetuknya, ia mulai tak dapat menahan tangis.

Semalam Cagalli baru saja kehilangan sosok sang ibu, Via. Sang ibu tidak mengidap penyakit apa pun, beliau meninggal dalam tidurnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat seluruh keluarga merasa _shock_ , terutama Cagalli sebagai satu-satunya putri almarhum.

Ya, Kira memang bukan putra kandung Via. Wanita berambut coklat itu menikah dengan ayahnya saat ia duduk di bangku SMP. Via adalah sosok ibu yang baik, Kira dapat menilai dan merasakannya. Karena itu ia mengerti, Cagalli pasti sangat terpukul saat mengetahui ibunya tiada. Meski begitu, sebagai seorang kakak ia tentu telah berusaha menghibur Cagalli. Namun ia gagal, Cagalli tetap mengurung diri seharian sejak pagi tanpa makan atau bicara pada siapa pun. Karena itu ia memanggil Athrun dan Lacus, berharap mereka mampu membuat adiknya membukakan pintu.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Katakan padaku," Cagalli yang sedang asyik menonton TV dikejutkan oleh sang kakak yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. "Apa sihir yang kau gunakan pada Lacus?"

Cagalli berdehem, mencoba menahan tawa. Sudah enam bulan semenjak kepergian ibunya, perlahan gadis bermata _amber_ itu mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tentu hal tersebut didukung oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, keluarga dan juga sahabatnya.

"Soal apa lagi ini?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan," jawab Kira. "Dia bilang itu adalah hadiah terbaik!"

Cagalli kembali berdehem, lalu ia tertawa garing. "Apa kau percaya kalau aku memilihnya secara acak?" Tatapan tajam kembali dilempar padanya. "Serius! Mungkin aku memang memilih _scraft_ -nya dengan hati-hati, tapi novel-novelnya... Aku membelinya secara acak, aku menyamakan ketebalan dan ukuran bukunya saja."

"Dan dia bilang novel-novel itu adalah yang selama ini dia cari dan ingin baca." Kira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Telepati di antara kalian semakin lama jadi semakin mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli tertawa garing, ia sendiri sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus akan sangat menyukai novel-novel yang dibelinya secara asal.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Flay Allster, seorang mahasiswi berparas cantik sedang mengungkapkan isi hati pada seorang teman dekatnya. "Dia dengan mudah membuang apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya, padahal 'kan itu..."

Cagalli tak tahu harus berbuat apa, entah bagaimana teman berambut merahnya begitu nyaman membagi uneg-uneg padanya. Bukan hanya Flay, beberapa orang juga merasakan hal yang sama dan kerap membuat Cagalli terpaksa membuka sesi konsultasi mengenai berbagai masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Mulai dari masalah karier di masa depan, mata kuliah dan dosen hingga masalah percintaan. Sungguh, Cagalli pun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka senang datang dan mengadu padanya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan mencari solusi terbaik yang mampu terpikir olehnya.

"Ugh..." Cagalli mulai lelah, apa pun yang diutarakan oleh Flay sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele yang membuat dirinya pusing. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja begitu teman berambut merahnya pulang, ia butuh istirahat sejenak.

 _Drrrt, drrrt!_

Ponsel Cagalli bergetar, menandakan pesan baru yang masuk untuknya.

 **Lacus:** _Cagalli, kau sudah tidur? Apa aku mengganggu?_

 **Cagalli:** _Tidak, Lacus. Aku belum tidur._

 **Lacus:** _Tumben? Biasanya jam segini kau sudah melayang ke pulau kapuk. :p_

 **Cagalli:** _Hahaha. Kepalaku sakit, Flay baru saja datang dan... Kau tahu lah, sesi konsultasi bersama Dokter Cagalli! :v_

 **Lacus:** _Owh, kasihan sekali dirimu! :p Perlu kupanggil Tuan Zala untuk mengobati rasa sakit di kepalamu?_

 **Cagalli:** _Hentikan! Jangan bawa-bawa dia. Ada masalah apa, Lacus?_

 **Lacus:** _Hmm, begini... Kau ingat tentang ulang tahun ayahku? Aku bilang padamu kalau tetangga dan saudara kami tidak mengingatnya dan kau bilang mereka mungkin ingat, tapi ingin membuat kejutan... Kau benar, pagi ini semua orang membuat pesta kejutan untuk ayah._

 **Cagalli:** _Hmm, sudah kubilang 'kan? Instingku kuat. :D Lalu, pada akhirnya apa yang kau berikan pada paman?_

 **Lacus:** _Terima kasih ya, aku senang melihat ayah mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang di sekitarnya. Hmm? Aku... Tidak memberi apapun, hanya ucapan selamat dan doa._

Cagalli sempat terdiam, ia teringat pada sesuatu dan hal tersebut membuatnya sedih.

 **Cagalli:** _Lacus, kurasa lain kali kau harus memberikan hadiah yang nyata pada paman, walau hanya sekali-dua kali. Kau tahu, aku sudah berencana membelikan jaket, tapi ibuku terlanjur pergi sebelum aku memberinya apa pun. Aku sangat menyesalinya, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang kurasakan. Selain itu kau dan paman akan memiliki kenangan yang manis bersama sebelum semua terlambat._

 **Lacus:** _Aku mengerti maksudmu, Cagalli... Kurasa kau ada benarnya, tapi aku yakin bibi merasa bangga dan senang melihatmu yang selalu mengingat dan mendoakan beliau. Aku pun pernah merasakan hal itu, saat nenekku meninggal dan aku belum sempat membahagiakannya. Tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya, tidak ada gunanya kita menyesal. Setiap peristiwa pasti memiliki hikmahnya masing-masing, termasuk juga kehidupan dan kematian. Daripada kita hidup dalam penyesalan terhadap orang-orang yang telah tiada, bukankah lebih baik jika sekarang kita manfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbuat baik pada orang yang kita sayangi?_

Cagalli tidak membalas pesan terakhir dari Lacus, entah bagaimana ia merasa marah dan kesal pada sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu. Mungkin karena Lacus terkesan tidak mendengarkan saran yang ia berikan? Atau mungkin sebenarnya kekesalan itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri yang teringat kembali pada penyesalannya? Apa pun alasannya, Cagalli tetap merasa kesal. Pada akhirnya ia menjauhkan ponsel dan memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri hingga esok pagi.

* * *

 _ **Futari no Kizuna**_

* * *

"Yup, semua sudah selesai!" Cagalli menutup buku catatannya, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Lacus melalui pesan singkat di ponsel, Cagalli sama sekali tidak menghubungi sahabat bermata _sapphire_ -nya itu sekali pun hingga saat ini. Dia masih kesal, atau mungkin tidak ingin bicara dengan Lacus karena takut emosinya akan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ya, Cagalli memang emosional, tindakannya spontan dan terkadang hal tersebut membuatnya ceroboh.

"Bagus, selesai tepat sebelum mata kuliah berikutnya dimulai," Athrun yang duduk di samping Cagalli menyeringai, memperhatikan sosok Cagalli yang baru menyalin catatannya. "Jangan lupa, buku itu disewakan dengan tarif yang tinggi."

"Hhh, dasar mata duitan!" Cagalli mengembalikan buku Athrun ke mejanya. "Dulu kau tidak pernah memungut biaya apa pun dariku, kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Itu karena..." Athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli. "Sekarang kau adalah pacarku."

"Aduh!" Cagalli mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. "Ugh, itu adalah alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal!" Ia memukul bahu kekasihnya. "Menyebalkan."

Athrun pun tertawa, ia sangat menyukai respon Cagalli yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Sementara itu Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya, tentu ia sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ini. Ia merasa heran, kenapa ia tidak pernah berdaya jika sedang dijahili oleh Athrun, padahal biasanya ia lah yang menjahili teman-temannya.

 _Drrrt, drrrt!_

Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam ponsel Cagalli, gadis itu pun membukanya. Tertulis nama sang ayah sebagai pengirim pesan, membuatnya sedikit penasaran tentang isinya. Tidak biasanya sang ayah mengirim pesan di jam kuliah, dan jika terjadi sesuatu pasti ia akan langsung menelpon.

Begitu membaca isi pesan dari sang ayah, sepasang mata _amber_ Cagalli melebar dan wajahnya memucat. Sontak gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri, mengemasi barang-barang dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Athrun tentu sangat terkejut melihat tingkah laku sang kekasih, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang dosen memaksanya untuk kembali ke kelas. Beberapa kali Athrun mencoba menghubungi Cagalli, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman keluarga Yamato, di situ lah ia mendapat sebuah jawaban yang sangat tidak terduga.

* * *

 _ **Eien no Kizuna**_

* * *

Dan di sini lah Cagalli berada, di hadapan sebuah makam bertuliskan nama Lacus Clyne. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Lacus meninggal, namun Cagalli masih kerap merindukan sosok sang sahabat terbaik. Kehilangan sosok seorang ibu sudah membuatnya sangat terpukul kala itu, siapa yang sangka sang sahabat ternyata juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Cagalli kembali terpuruk, kali ini tak ada yang dapat membujuknya seperti sebelumnya. Athrun masih tak kuasa menghiburnya, Kira sendiri sedang mengalami hal serupa dengan Cagalli. Kepergian Lacus begitu mendadak, mirip dengan kepergian sang ibu beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Cagalli kembali menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak membuat masalah dan mendiamkan Lacus hanya karena hal yang tidak jelas. Seharusnya ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya, seharusnya ia bicara lebih banyak dengannya. Namun pada saat Cagalli semakin menyesali kebodohannya, pesan terakhir Lacus pun terlintas di kepalanya. Isi pesan itu, pesan itu mungkin merupakan ucapan selamat tinggal bagi Cagalli. Lacus seolah menyadari umurnya yang menipis, meminta Cagalli untuk tidak menyesali apa pun.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Cagalli mengumpat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, air matanya menggenang. Ia benar-benar merasakan luapan emosi di dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang terlahir dari perpaduan berbagai macam emosi. Masih teringat jelas wajah Lacus saat terakhir kali ia melihat raga gadis itu di rumah duka, gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Sulit dipercaya, raga itu telah kehilangan nyawanya. Suasana duka begitu mencekam, Cagalli tak mampu menahan tangis di tengah keramaian.

"Sudah kuduga, kau juga datang." Cagalli tersentak dan langsung menghapus air matanya, didapatinya sang kakak sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya." Cagalli kembali menunduk menatap batu nisan milik Lacus. "Jika dia masih bersama kita."

"..." Kira meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas makam, bersanding dengan bunga lain dari Cagalli. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang kurasakan ya?"

Cagalli hanya terdiam, tak ingin merespon pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas terlihat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Kira kembali bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja ini adalah hari gajian." Jawab Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau-."

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," potong Cagalli. "Lagipula apa kau tidak malu? Kau minta ditraktir adikmu sendiri?"

Kira tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi sang adik. "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda..."

Hening sejenak, kakak-beradik itu tengah menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka. Keduanya kembali menatap batu nisan di hadapan mereka, mengingat sosok seorang gadis bernama Lacus Clyne yang sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Tak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan, hanya berdoa agar Lacus tenang di surga. Ini bukan lah perpisahan yang abadi, suatu saat mereka akan bertemu kembali di sana.

 _Sampai saat itu tiba, kami akan menjalani hidup ini dengan sebaik mungkin..._

 _Tak ada penyesalan, seperti yang kau harapkan..._

 _Selamat tinggal, Sahabat..._

* * *

 _It's been a long da without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

* * *

 _~ Fin ~_

* * *

 _Potongan lirik lagu di atas berasal dari Soundtrack Fast & Furious 7_

 _See You Again by Wiz Khalifa (Feat. Charlie Puth)_

* * *

 _Cyaaz sangat berterima kasih pada penyelenggara #TemanTanpaKata karena Cyaaz dipaksa (positive way) untuk membayar hutang ini pada sahabat Cyaaz (Lacus) yang sudah tiada._

 _Yah, meski terlambat... Tapi akhirnya Cyaaz berhasil menepati janji untuk mengemas kisah nyata kami berdua menjadi sebuah karya tulis._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Bagi para reader dan teman2 author lain juga, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan selalu mendukung Cyaaz._

 _Sampai jumpa lain waktu._

 _Silahkaan Review..._


End file.
